


Dream Resort - Dove Ogni Tuo Desiderio Diventa Realtà

by Maraman



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cosplay, Food Sex, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraman/pseuds/Maraman
Summary: « Sei un folle. », mormorò.« Dillo che questo è stato il miglior compleanno della tua vita, Shizu-chan. »
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dream Resort - Dove Ogni Tuo Desiderio Diventa Realtà

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno.  
> Ritorno nel mio Fandom preferito - e appena riuscirò, cercherò di pubblicare anche le altre scritte in precedenza.  
> Forse sono un po’ meno Izaya e Shizuo del solito, non saprei dire, ma spero di aver mantenuto comunque l’IC.  
> Spero di tenervi una piacevole compagnia per qualche minuto con questa piccola OS.
> 
> Buona lettura, nyah! *//*

Il suo sguardo saettò dall’insegna colorata contenente dei disegni di gattini al foglietto che stringeva ancora tra le dita con il percorso che avrebbe dovuto fare per raggiungere proprio quel luogo. Non aveva un gran senso dell’orientamento, ma aveva seguito per filo e per segno tutte le indicazioni che quel fottuto Izaya gli aveva segnalato e quindi il posto doveva essere per forza quello. Ma che diavolo era? Si guardò attorno, ricercando un segno, qualunque cosa, che fosse divino o che fosse umano, ma le persone gli passavano accanto come se nulla fosse.

Indeciso, si tolse gli occhiali da sole – il sole nemmeno c’era in quel freddo tramonto di gennaio – e li infilò nel taschino della giacca che indossava sopra la camicia bianca. Il cancello era stoicamente chiuso, sormontato da un piccolo arco ricoperto di fiori finti. La spolverata di neve che era scesa il giorno prima aveva lasciato dei residui su ogni edificio, dando quasi un’aria magica a quella struttura. Per arrivare all’ingresso – Shizuo sbirciò curioso attraverso le griglie – avrebbe dovuto attraversare un vialetto circondato da un laghetto. Prese il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni, digitando il numero di Izaya.

__

_“ Questa è la segreteria di Izaya! Se hai bisogno e non mi trovi, continua a cercarmi – probabilmente ti sto ignorando apposta! Se invece tu fossi Shizu-chan ... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! “_

La risatina di Izaya gli risuonò in tutto il cervello facendogli saltare tutti i nervi. Spinse talmente forte con il polpastrello sulla cornetta rossa dello schermo che una piccola crepa si disegnò – l’ennesima – sul vetro che tentava di proteggerne i cristalli liquidi che avrebbero voluto piangere e denunciare la dose di maltrattamento che il loro padrone gli infliggeva ogni volta.

« Maledetta piccola pulce bastarda...! »

L’aria stava iniziando a raffreddarsi maggiormente ed il suo stomaco brontolò. Non aveva mangiato niente durante la giornata, troppo impegnato fisicamente al lavoro e mentalmente a chiedersi cosa Izaya avesse organizzato per festeggiare, appunto, il suo compleanno. Qualche giorno prima, tutto tronfio, gli aveva comunicato che, stando ormai insieme da quasi un anno – tra i pochi alti e i triplici bassi – gli aveva organizzato una chicca per onorare quei sudatissimi ventisei anni. Sbuffò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli con fare disperato e si arrese. Perché, tra tutte le persone normali del pianeta Terra e dell’universo, lui si era innamorato proprio del peggiore?

Deglutì, avvicinandosi ad un meccanismo che dedusse fungesse da citofono e pigiò il dito indice sul bottoncino. L’aggeggio emise un suono strano, quasi allegro, ed una voce sensuale esordì:

« Benvenuto al Dream Resort, nyah! Prego, avvicinarsi alla videocamera per mostrare l’invito. »

Shizuo sbatté le palpebre iniziando a sudare freddo. Invito? Forse intendeva quel piccolo foglietto che Izaya gli aveva lasciato insieme alla mappa che lo aveva beatamente fatto girare per tutta Tokyo prima di farlo arrivare a destinazione – e anche lì era convinto che fosse un errore voluto dal mittente stesso.

Grazie al cielo non lo aveva buttato. Agitandosi, come sempre quando veniva messo sottopressione, riuscì a trovarlo dopo qualche minuto, avvicinandolo così al piccolo pallino opaco per mostrarlo alla persona all’altro capo. Il cancello si aprì con un rumore metallico, spalancando così le sue porte a Shizuo che, dopo aver sentito la voce mormorargli un “Prego, si accomodi Sig. Heiwajima”, si incamminò verso la temibile porta blu oceano.

***

Un profumo delizioso gli raggiunse le narici che si aprirono quasi come se volessero appropriarsi di quel dolce sentore. All’ingresso Shizuo aveva incontrato la persona che gli aveva risposto al citofono – una bellissima ragazza fasciata da un abitino corto e molto aderente che lasciava ben poco all’immaginazione. Gli aveva ritirato l’invito, aveva digitato qualcosa velocemente al computer che aveva davanti e gli aveva dato le indicazioni per raggiungere il piano superiore con il numero della stanza dove sarebbe dovuto entrare e lo aveva congedato con un sensuale sorriso e un “Buona permanenza, nyah!” finale. Interdetto, si era incamminato verso la scala sontuosa e aveva solcato il bellissimo parquet scorrendo con lo sguardo i numeri sulle varie porte finché era giunto di fronte alla famigerata “N. 26”. Aveva timidamente bussato, ma nessuno aveva risposto. Guardatosi intorno per qualche secondo, deglutendo, aveva deciso di posare la mano sulla maniglia, spingendola verso il basso e, trovandola aperta, la socchiuse, buttandoci dentro solamente il capo: quasi gli era caduta la mascella. La camera era enorme. Sulla parete di sinistra vide un letto a baldacchino con dei lunghi tendaggi aperti, letto illuminato dal lampadario sontuoso che irradiava una luce soffusa dato che le finestre di fronte erano completamente oscurate da altrettante tende rosse. Sulla sinistra vi era una porta che, dedusse, poteva solo condurre ad un bagno. Tuttavia quello che gli fece perdere un battito era il tavolo da pranzo al centro della stanza addobbato con un’infinita di cibo al cui fianco stava un giovane alto e bellissimo, vestito da maggiordomo.

« Oh, mi scusi devo aver sb-... », biascicò Shizuo imbarazzato.

« Benvenuto Padrone. Io sono Gabriel e sono al vostro servizio. »

Il giovane fece un mezzo inchino, il braccio destro nascosto dietro la schiena, la coda alta e castana gli si mosse sul capo cadendo dolcemente sulla spalla.

Padrone? Al vostro servizio? Ma che scherzo era mai quello?

Rimase inebetito, immobile come un tronco di legno poco dopo la soglia della porta ancora aperta finché una risata fin troppo conosciuta gli giunse alle orecchie.

« Shizu-chan, ti piace? L’ho scelto appositamente per te! So che non esiste qualcuno che possa assomigliarmi anche solo vagamente, ma comunque è un bel ragazzo. »

Shizuo si voltò meccanicamente verso la provenienza di quella voce che gli aveva già creato una serie infinita di brividi nervosi lungo la schiena. Izaya era appoggiato allo stipite della porta che fino a poco prima era chiusa sulla sinistra della stanza e indossava... indossava... Shizuo avvampò e sentì caldo ovunque.

« C-c-ch-e c-a-zz.. »

Izaya si mosse sinuosamente verso di lui facendo una piroetta su se stesso e prendendolo per la cravatta che gli aveva ordinato di indossare, inducendolo a fare un passo avanti cosicché potesse chiudere la porta, facendo scattare anche la serratura. Gli sorrise sardonico, alzandosi sulle punte e leccandogli le labbra.

« Buon compleanno, Shizu-chan, nyah! », mormorò, scoppiando a ridere.

Sui capelli sbarazzini portava delle orecchie da gatto, mentre sul corpo indossava la divisa scolastica femminile della Raira Academy consistente in una minigonna nera ed una camicetta alla marinara del medesimo colore con un fazzolettino rosso legato attorno al colletto.

« A chi l’hai rubato, questa? » domandò deglutendo rumorosamente.

Izaya gli sorrise, sibilando come un serpente: « A Mairu. », rispose, posandosi il dito indice con l’anello d’argento sulle labbra e chiudendo un occhio.

« Gabriel, orsù! Che ci fai lì impalato? Togli la giacca a Shizu-chan e fallo accomodare. Il Signore ha fame. »

Gabriel fece un altro inchino e si avvicinò a Shizuo che lo guardava imbambolato mentre Izaya si era scostato, osservando rapito e divertito la scena davanti a sé. Nonostante fosse stretto in abiti femminili possedeva comunque quell’indole da leader tipica di una persona che amava dare ordini e ne aveva appena dato dimostrazione. Senza vergogna alcuna, anzi, sembrava quasi goderne.

Il giovane vestito da maggiordomo gli slacciò la giacca per poi portarsi alle sue spalle e aspettare che Shizuo se la sfilasse, dandogliela ringraziandolo con fare impacciato.

« Non mi hai ancora detto se ti piaccio, Shizu-chan. », lo rimbeccò con tono offeso Izaya toccandosi appena con le dita il bordo della gonna con fare innocente, sbattendo le palpebre.

Shizuo gli aveva già fatto una radiografia completa, ma si sentiva imbarazzato dalla presenza di Gabriel che rimaneva fermo ad osservarli in attesa.

« Tu sei pazzo. »

« No, Shizu-chan, tu uscirai da qui pazzo. »

Quel sorriso non gli piacque per niente, ciononostante vederlo vestito così gli aveva provocato una voglia esagerato di prenderlo e lanciarlo su quel letto, accarezzargli le gambe e togliergli quelle calze che gli arrivavano sotto alle ginocchia, spogliarlo pian piano guardandolo in volto. Scosse il capo vedendo l’espressione di Izaya che aveva ovviamente intuito i suoi pensieri.

Senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardarlo, mantenendo il contatto visivo negli occhi dorati di Shizuo, Izaya parlò: « Gabriel, rimani in boxer e siediti sul letto che è arrivato il momento di giocare. »

« U-una cosa a tre? », Shizuo quasi si strozzò, strabuzzando gli occhi.

Dio, come amava la sua innocenza. Si stava eccitando e non vedeva l’ora di sentire il corpo di Shizuo su di sé, ma prima aveva voglia di divertirsi, quella sera, e di far divertire il suo compagno. Insomma, lui era il RE dei giochi! Il giovane dai capelli lunghi e castani si spogliò elegantemente, mostrando man mano un fisico asciutto ma con i muscoli nei punti giusti. Izaya lo osservava da capo a piedi. Shizuo sapeva che non era attratto da quel ragazzo, ma si stava solamente trastullando nel comandarlo, nonostante temeva che questa sua remissività avrebbe potuto stufarlo nel giro di breve tempo. Quando Gabriel si sedette sul materasso che si inclinò lievemente sotto il suo peso, Izaya si avvicinò al tavolo imbandito, prendendo tra le dita lunghe una fragola, mettendosela in bocca e succhiandola per assaporarla, gli occhi sempre puntati su quella figura, il cervello stava macchinando talmente tanto che Shizuo al suo posto pensava sarebbe già svenuto dallo sforzo. Sorrise serafico, prelevando un piatto e posandovi sopra una serie infinita di frutti di bosco e un’abbondante cucchiaiata di quella che gli parve cioccolata liquida. Soddisfatto si avvicinò a Gabriel, facendolo sdraiare con un cenno del capo, ordine che venne prontamente eseguito con un accenno di sorriso – il primo cambio espressivo che gli notò fare. Lentamente gli riempì il petto glabro di fragole, lamponi, more e piccoli mirtilli, affondando poi il cucchiaio nel liquido marroncino, facendoglielo poi colare addosso – un lieve sussulto a contatto con il dolce calore.

Si liberò in fretta dell’impiccio delle stoviglie, voltandosi ad adocchiare Shizuo che non si era ancora mosso.

« Preferisci guardare, Shizu-chan? »

Gli occhioni di Izaya lo fissarono innocenti. Shizuo fece passare lo sguardo da quel volto, alle orecchie da gatto, alla divisa scolastica femminile che gli metteva in mostra le lunghe gambe snelle.

Izaya non aspettò una sua risposta quasi scocciato dalla sua staticità e si inerpicò sul corpo di Gabriel a cavalcioni, chinandosi a prelevare tra i denti un lampone sormontato dal caldo cioccolato, temporeggiando quando le sue labbra furono a contatto con la pelle candida del giovane che si ritrovò a sospirare.

Fece guizzare la sua lingua alla ricerca di più nettare dolce, mentre Shizuo percepì una leggera fitta al bassoventre. Era eccitazione con una punta di gelosia – spesso si era ritrovato ad essere geloso dei comportamenti ambigui che il ragazzo moro si trovava ad avere con gli altri. Sapeva che Izaya Orihara si divertiva con le persone, ma ogni tanto si domandava se quell’esclusiva che lui aveva nei suoi confronti fosse reale oppure no. Izaya girò il capo, puntellandosi sulla mano destra contro il materasso, mentre con la sinistra gli fece segno di avvicinarsi. Shizuo fece scorrere lo sguardo sulla tavola, intercettando una bottiglia di vetro contenente un liquido candidamente trasparente. Vi si diresse, versandosi un’abbondante dose, la gola riarse sotto l’effetto dell’alcool che lo fece riatterrare su quello stesso pianeta. Se ne versò un secondo, percependone la discesa e lo smistamento in tutto il suo intero essere. Il suo stomaco completamente vuoto borbottò contrario a quell’introduzione, ma il suo cervello ne fu lieto. Si voltò, allentandosi la cravatta e avvicinandosi ai due uomini. Izaya si scostò, allungandosi verso di lui e afferrando il capo d’abbigliamento per attirarlo verso di sé, una fragola tra i denti che venne prontamente presa da Shizuo, succhiata sulle sue labbra e ingoiata con gran piacere. Si scambiarono un lungo bacio, le lingue che si intrecciarono tra di loro, la mano di Shizuo andò ad allungarsi sulla coscia di Izaya, sollevandone la gonnellina.

« Vuoi favorire, o preferisci che io faccia da solo? », domandò, inarcando un sopracciglio facendo un breve cenno verso Gabriel.

Shizuo, il cervello che iniziava a non saper già più come si facesse due più due, si sedette all’altro lato del giovane che fino a poco prima era vestito da maggiordomo e guardò Izaya, che sorrise come un piccolo diavolo. Insieme, si chinarono verso il collo di Gabriel, iniziando a baciarlo e saggiarne la consistenza candida, leccando il cioccolato che era colato fin lassù. Gabriel reclinò il capo all’indietro, dischiudendo le labbra, un breve sfarfallio nel petto. Non era la prima volta che si ritrovava dei clienti uomini, ma quando aveva conosciuto Izaya era stato un incontro folgorante. L’Orihara lo aveva studiato a lungo, prima di decidere e si era sentito quasi onorato nel venire scelto. Quel ragazzo lo aveva attratto come una calamita, non solo per il suo bell’aspetto, ma anche per quei modi di fare così particolari e aveva dovuto trattenere il respiro nel momento in cui persino Shizuo aveva aperto la porta della stanza: alto e biondo, un paio di occhi liquidi che avevano la consistenza del miele fuso d’estate. Nonostante quel fare imbarazzato, Izaya era la parte sbarazzina della coppia e aveva saputo comandare il compagno velatamente a bacchetta, inducendolo a lasciarsi andare. Che fosse Izaya stesso il dominatore, tra i due? O lo era solo mentalmente e poi, nel sesso, gli piaceva essere dominato? Quei pensieri ebbero il potere di far eccitare persino lui, mentre si beava di quei due ragazzi che lo stavano leccando e, letteralmente, divorando tra i frutti cosparsi sul suo corpo e quel cioccolato che, ancora caldo, sembrava bruciargli l’anima.

Quando sembrarono sazi, si baciarono tra di loro al di sopra del suo corpo e lui provò una voglia immensa di masturbarsi a quella visione. Izaya allungò le mani, sbottonando la camicia di Shizuo che spalancò le spalle, sfilandosela con rapidità e rimanendo a petto nudo. Izaya afferrò la cravatta, andando a coprire gli occhi di Gabriel, stringendogliela dietro il capo con un nodo, il ragazzo mugugnò contrariato.

« Potrai solo bearti dei nostri gemiti, da adesso in poi, piccolo maggiordomo. Questo è un ordine. »

Izaya ghignò al broncio del giovane, e Shizuo lo osservò rapito. Sapeva che Izaya non aveva il minimo pudore e, probabilmente, gli sarebbe anche piaciuto esser guardato mentre faceva sesso, ma quel bagliore rossastro nei suoi occhi gli indicò che si stava divertendo assai e sapere di far eccitare Gabriel solamente con l’udito e non permettergli di guardarlo era una piccola tortura che gli accresceva l’ego. Probabilmente ci avrebbe dato dentro quel giorno con la voce. Scosse il capo sconsolato, mentre Gabriel si faceva forza sui gomiti, portandosi verso la testiera del letto e appoggiandovi la schiena, lasciando più spazio ai due.

« Che bravo ragazzo, nyah! », miagolò Izaya, decidendo di riservargli quindi un premio. Si allungò, afferrando il bordo dei boxer, calandoglieli e lasciandoli cadere sul parquet, l’erezione libera e ben visibile.

« ...e ben messo, direi. »

Si leccò le labbra, spostando poi lo sguardo su Shizuo che si era alzato e si era sfilato il resto degli indumenti, rimanendo anch’egli nudo di fronte a lui. Dio. Izaya sentiva pulsare il membro in mezzo alle gambe negli slip che aveva dovuto infilarsi per far sì che rimanessero nascosti sotto la gonnellina della divisa scolastica della sorella – chissà cos’avrebbe pensato Mairu non trovandola nell’armadio! Ridacchiò al pensiero e si stese, avvicinando un ginocchio all’altro in una posa tipicamente femminile, sorridendo angelico.

« Vieni a prendermi, Shizu-chan. »

« Sei solo mio, vero, Izaya? »

Quello sguardo. Lo stava mangiando con gli occhi. Shizuo non aspettò la risposta, chinandosi a baciare quelle gambe, sfilandogli lentamente le calze e allargandogliele ruvidamente, facendo scivolare i polpastrelli lungo l’interno coscia, mentre Izaya già ansimava. Shizuo si alzò, per poi raggiungergli il volto e coinvolgerlo in un bacio umido e rumoroso al gusto di cioccolata, mentre si spingeva con il bacino verso il suo. Le sue dita impazienti andarono e sciogliere il nodo del fazzolettino rosso che portava sul colletto, spalancandogli poi anche la camicetta, toccando la pelle bianca e candida di quel petto di cui ormai conosceva a memoria ogni punto sensibile, ogni cicatrice, ogni neo. Izaya si puntellò sui gomiti porgendogli maggiori lembi di pelle, lasciandosi baciare le carni, schiudendo le labbra e occhieggiando a testa in giù Gabriel che ansimava nel sentirli. Sorrise.

« Shizu-chan, spogliami. »

Shizuo non se lo fece ripetere due volte, strappandogli quasi quella camicetta e sfilandogli con bramosia la gonna e gli slip insieme, sospirando alla vista del membro di Izaya.

« Ho bisogno di... »

Izaya scoppiò a ridere quando lo vide barcollare all’indietro e andare a bere d’un fiato un bicchiere di alcolico.

« Portamene un bicchiere con dentro anche del ghiaccio. »

Shizuo glielo porse, rimanendo in piedi.

« Gabriel, togliti la cravatta e guardaci, ma guai a te se osi toccarti. »

Gabriel obbedì, deglutendo alla vista del pomo di Adamo di Izaya che scese e salì nel bere. Posò il bicchiere e tornò davanti a Shizuo e, dopo una breve occhiata, si inginocchiò avvicinandosi al glande umido che troneggiava davanti ai suoi occhi. Con un piccolo cubetto di ghiaccio in bocca, ne accolse la punta, facendo tremare le gambe a Shizuo che percepì il calore di quell’antro misto al gelido contatto con il cubetto.

« Dio, Izaya... Quando usi la bocca per succhiarmelo invece che sparare stronzate... », buttò il capo indietro, i capelli biondi e sudati gli si incollavano alla fronte, una mano si immerse in quelli neri del compagno che cominciò a giocherellare con il cubetto mentre succhiava e lambiva la sua erezione. Gabriel spalancava gli occhi ad ogni gemito, ad ogni movimento, il pene che gli pulsava dal bisogno di essere soddisfatto, stringeva le lenzuola tra le dita in uno spasmo disperato. Erano proprio di fronte al letto quindi riusciva ad avere una visuale completa. Dopo qualche minuto, Shizuo aveva iniziato a muoversi nella bocca di Izaya che lo seguiva a ritmo, le unghie conficcate nelle natiche a mantenerne salda la presa. Si fermò, prima di farlo arrivare all’orgasmo, il cubetto di ghiaccio ormai ingoiato, e alzò il volto mostrandogli quanto anche lui fosse eccitato. Si rialzò, ridendo di fronte all’espressione di Gabriel che si sentì quasi in imbarazzo e arrabbiato perché avrebbe voluto partecipare a quel gioco erotico, invidioso di quel legame che riusciva a vedere tra i due.

« Gabriel, puoi toccarti solo se me lo prendi in bocca. », mormorò, alzando un sopracciglio.

Shizuo sussultò, ma lo lasciò fare, eccitato al pensiero di vedere quel bel ragazzo che si toccava mentre lo succhiava a Izaya. Gabriel, dapprima punto nell’orgoglio, osservò il corpo di Izaya trovandosi a desiderare di poterlo toccare. Annuì, gattonando verso di lui che sostava in piedi con un ghigno. Gabriel si voltò quasi timidamente a guardare Shizuo, come per chiedergli il permesso, ma Izaya gli afferrò la coda, strattonandolo per farlo voltare verso di sé.

« Devi solo aver bisogno del mio permesso per toccarmi, non del suo. »

Tiranno, fino alla punta dei capelli, nonostante avesse ancora in testa quelle stupide orecchie da gatto.

Gabriel si chinò, prendendogli tra le labbra carnose il pene, saggiandolo quasi voracemente. Izaya fu piacevolmente stupito nel sentirselo prendere tutto in bocca. Shizuo si avvicinò al compagno, iniziando a lasciargli morbidi baci alternati a morsi sul collo, mentre Gabriel si masturbava – finalmente – continuando a succhiarlo al moro. Quella piacevole scena andò avanti per qualche minuto, finché Izaya ordinò a Gabriel di allontanarsi, chinandosi a quattro zampe sul morbido materasso e Shizuo capì al volo. Con un sorriso sornione, si chinò per cingergli la vita con un braccio, posando le labbra sulla sua scapola.

« Mi vuoi, Shizu-chan? », ansimò, percependo il cazzo duro di Shizuo sulle natiche, spingendoglisi contro.

« Più che mai. Voglio sbattertelo dentro finché non ti sento urlare il mio nome, Iza. », gli sussurrò all’orecchio, lambendone la carne con la lingua, soffiandogli dolcemente sui ciuffetti di capelli corvini.

Dio, quanto amava quel lato di Shizuo. Voleva sentirlo dentro di sé, dimentico del mondo, dimentico della stanza, dimentico persino di Gabriel che li osservava dall’angolo estremo del letto, eccitato come non mai. Guardava quei due, voglioso, senza sapere chi invidiasse di più. Le grandi mani di Shizuo accarezzavano quelle carni, stringendole. Stava allungando il dito indice ed il medio tra le labbra di Izaya, bagnandole abbondantemente con la sua saliva, per poi dirottarle tra le sue natiche, spingendone dentro prima uno e poi anche l’altro, Izaya che vi si spingeva contro.

« Scopami, Shizu-chan, scopami adesso. »

Si sentiva quasi un intruso, ma non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quella scena: Shizuo che estraeva le sue dita, sostituendole con il membro duro, spingendosi dentro senza difficoltà, come se conoscesse a memoria quel corpo. Lo vide fermarsi un attimo, rabbrividire e deliziarsi di quella sensazione socchiudendo gli occhi e deglutendo, per poi iniziare a muoversi, lentamente. I loro corpi che sbattevano l’uno contro l’altro. La sua mano iniziò a toccarsi l’asta rigida, immaginando di essere scopato da Shizuo.

« Izaya, ti prego. », si ritrovò quasi a mormorare.

Izaya alzò lo sguardo liquido ma presente su Gabriel che aveva sussurrato senza controllo quelle poche parole che lo fecero sorridere. Gli fece segno di avvicinarsi, mentre Shizuo da dietro continuava a spingersi lentamente dentro di lui e osservava curioso. Gabriel si piazzò davanti a Izaya, senza sapere cosa fare, imbarazzato e leggermente rosso sulle gote per essersi fatto sfuggire quel desiderio. Izaya inarcò la schiena, provocando un brivido a Shizuo che riuscì a penetrare più in profondità, e lambì con le labbra il membro di Gabriel che quasi si soffocò con la sua stessa saliva deglutendo dalla sorpresa. Era un qualcosa di troppo erotico, qualcosa che mai prima di quel momento era riuscito a provare. Mentre continuava a prenderglielo in bocca, lo penetrò lentamente con un dito. Il Paradiso. Avrebbe voluto che quella giornata non finisse mai.

Il pompino migliore della sua vita si interruppe improvvisamente quando Izaya alzò di scatto il capo per chiamare come un mantra “Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan”, con voce roca e inebriata mentre veniva nella mano del ragazzo biondo e lo stesso si riversava nel suo corpo. Gabriel eiaculò a quella visione, sporcando leggermente il petto di Izaya.

I tre ragazzi riuscirono a districarsi tra loro, finendo distesi sul materasso a riprendere fiato.

« Gabriel, compi il tuo dovere e vai a prepararci un bagno caldo. »

La loro intimità era così finita. Izaya gli diede le spalle, alzandosi quel poco da riuscire a guardare Shizuo che inspirava più ossigeno possibile dalla bocca.

« Sei un folle. », mormorò.

« Dillo che questo è stato il miglior compleanno della tua vita, Shizu-chan. »

« Miagola. »

« Ti ho devastato quei pochi neuroni che ancora ti rimanevano? »

« Dai, miagola, che hai ancora quelle stupide orecchie in testa. »

Izaya ridacchiò, ma stette al gioco, atteggiandosi come un piccolo micio: « Miao! »

Gabriel, ancora nudo, lasciò sul letto un piatto contenente varie cibarie e, dopo un’ultima occhiata sconsolata dove vedeva Shizuo allungare la mano e prendere del sashimi per posarselo sul corpo, indicando a Izaya di mangiarlo su di sé, si chiuse in bagno, dandosi una sistemata e preparando la vasca per i due momentanei padroni che di lì a poco avrebbero avuto il piacere di goderne, forse dopo un’altra sessione di sesso dove però non sarebbe stato invitato.


End file.
